warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Knight Wardens
Hey there brother, like the chapter, love the relic wardens, excellent history, really dubious on the three goddesses. I find it hard to believe the ecchlesiarchy would allow a cult that espouses the Emperor as anything less than the ultimate force. To postulate a group of beings of higher standing than the Emperor is Heresy most definitely. Just an issue of Canon friendliness, Ive been hit with that hefty tome befiore. Zeph gm (talk) 14:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Planets who worshiped other deities would most likely be purged instantly. And saying that they "hide" their worship sort of makes things worse. If they Inquisition found out, which they would, no one could save them. To them Imperium they would be no better than Chaos cultists. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Any Imperial investigation that discovered even the smallest trait of this under the chapter would see it either excommunicated or sent on a Crusade of Penance. Advocating emphasis is placed on this or it's changed to be more in line with canon. Imposter101 (talk) 19:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok, three relics of dorn? Bit much there my boy. The Imperial Fists have the majority anyway so to be missing three is a bit odd. LordReaper (talk) 10:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey, if I might say a few words about the chapter you have here, might save us from all that frustrating NCF-yelling. If the alliance/friendship with cursed chapters were formed 997.M41, then it is a bit misleading to say that Knight Wardens are friends with some of the 21st Founding chapters, as the reason for their friendship has like... nothing to do with the Founding itself. Now this seems basically just that you want to make this chapter all "dark'n edgy", which... never results in dark, or edgy, only awkward. You have also just thrown a bunch of names from canon, claiming them having many friendships and rivalries explaining it all in the way "it is not known why, but for some reason they are/are not friends". Ultramarines embassador talking Wardens out of trouble doesn't really hit me either... but that's propably just me. There is no such thing as Ultramar Segmentum, just saying. Also, Astartes homeworlds are exempted from Imperial Tithe, marines themselves paying it with their blood. So why does Astartes homeworld raise Imperial Guard regiments? Yeah sure, it possible could do so, but why would the chapter risk sending considerable amount of 10-12 year old males away into a galactic meat-grinder? If nothing else, I think it is rather clear anyway that the Imperial Guard would not have a headquarters on Astartes homeworld because even if it is tradition or custom to send failed aspirants for the guard, it doesn't mean they always would. So the HQ could just sit there doing nothing if the chapter just felt so it needed more recruits or none at all..? Chapters are always, always, self-reliable military units. They do not need food, or weapons, or munitions, or anything from any other source but themselves. Except for spacecraft for understandable reasons of size and volume of materials and work hours required to create even one such thing. I also don't like the idea of this chapter clearly having more than one homeworld and directly influencing number of other Imperial worlds. Space Marines are not governors, they are a warmachine which fights against the enemies of the Imperium and does not play house with their human pets on their homeworld. Definately not on other worlds. (sorry, I need to get in sauna now, I'll see if I manage to read the rest of this later) --Remos talk 19:11, February 5, 2016 (UTC)